


Whole

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, M/M, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to think that I was a regular person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Void" and 100quills prompt "When?"

I used to think that I was a regular person. Whole, perfectly sane, a little damaged by the constant war thing, sure, but just like everyone else.

Until I fell in love with Harry.

I didn't notice when Harry first began creeping into my thoughts. I would read a book and wonder if he had read it too. I would be practicing curses with some of the other handlers and I would think about his latest letter describing a DA lesson. I would see a Horntail and think of that stunt he pulled during the Tri-Wizard task. I would talk with him through the Floo and not even notice how much time had passed.

I did notice when Harry left my life. I noticed because of the gaping void in my chest. I couldn’t stop thinking about Harry, about how he gave his life to take down Voldemort. I just kept thinking about the Harry-shaped hole in my life- in my heart.


End file.
